


Cas' Stolen Grace

by crowleylovesfridaynights



Series: The Bunker Adventures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Forced Orgasm, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Stolen Grace, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleylovesfridaynights/pseuds/crowleylovesfridaynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has just stolen some grace, and now he has to learn what he can and can't do, so that he'll know what he's limited to. However, Dean is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Stolen Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleskys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskys/gifts).



> This is Part 2 of The Bunker Adventures for purpleskys' birthday coming up. I hope you all enjoy :)

                Dean was sitting there with Cas in the "living room" of the bunker. Cas was operating on stolen grace, and they wanted to figure out exactly what Cas could still do, and couldn't do. It sounds like a silly thing, but Cas felt it was necessary to figure out what his weaknesses were to avoid them if something came up.

                So Dean sat down at the table with a glass of whiskey and propped his feet up on the table. Cas stood in the middle of the room and faced a table on the other side of the room that had cans, bottles, and other various disposable objects.

                "Alright, Cas. Whenever you're ready." Dean called over to Cas. Dean took a sip of whiskey and pointed at Cas, he felt a little like a movie director. Cas turned his back to Dean and faced the littered table and raised his hand. His hand glowed a bright white with a faint blue and suddenly a beam shot out and shattered all of the glass bottles on the table.

                Cas shrugged, "no problem there."

                Dean put his glass down and sat properly at the table, "can you still zap places?"

                Cas looked confused, "Zap? What do you mean, Dean?"

                Dean motioned with his hands as he was trying to think of another word. He probably has had too much whiskey. "Uh, you know.. teleportation type of thing."

                Suddenly, Cas disappeared. Dean looked around for the angel. He should have expected it, but he always felt a slight pain when he left. Dean shrugged and turned to get up to go get himself a beer. He bumped into the angel who was holding his black headphones.

                Dean pointed at his headphones, "You went in my room?" Cas shrugged and handed over the headphones.

                "So I assume we can cross flying off of the list." Cas mumbled.

                "Alright," Dean sat his headphones and empty glass on the table and sat back down, "Okay, injure me so you can heal me."

                "Dean.." Cas' face obviously showed that he didn't want to hurt him. This side of Cas was what Dean loved the most, but he'd never admit that to anyone that this dorky angel has a small place in his heart. It didn't really register in the moment, but this is a moment that Dean would look back on and realize that no one except his immediate family and Bobby, truly cared for him… Except Cas.

                Dean pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to his skin.

                "No." Cas quietly said, and the knife flew from Dean's hand and skittered across the floor.

                Dean raised his eyebrows, "Okay. Well then how are you going to see if it works? Oh! Zachariah gave me Stage 4 Stomach Cancer that one time. Just do that, then heal me."

                "No. What if I CAN'T heal you, Dean? Then you'll just die." Cas looked worried.

                Dean threw up his hands, "Well if you won't let me give myself a simple cut, and you don't want to do anything 'drastic'," Dean put emphasis on 'drastic', "Then what do you want me to do? Find a random hobo and let you work your mojo on them? Because I won't allow that. Jeez, Cas. If you don't want to inflict pain or heal anything, then just give me a freaking orgasm and let's call it a day!"

                Dean snatched his glass off of the table and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

                Dean couldn't see, but Cas raised his eyebrow and looked as if to consider it for a moment. Dean was starting to walk away, but Cas flew until he was right in front of Dean, and placed two fingers to his forehead.

                Dean wasn't expecting Cas to be right in front of him, or to be touching him. He didn't even understand what was happening until he was on his knees and felt the familiar feeling of a slick wetness in his boxers.

                "Son of a bitch! I wasn't serious!" Dean cursed at Cas.

                Cas was confused, from what little knowledge he had gained about sex, the orgasm was supposed to be a release. People were supposed to feel happy, relaxed, and it was supposed to feel good. He was worried he didn't do it right. Dean took a deep breath as Cas was placing his fingers to Dean's head again. Dean looked panicked. Cas pushed his grace a little bit harder through Dean this time, hoping it would work.

                Dean kneeled there, fists on the floor as he rode this one out. It was an intense one. It was a really weird experience for him. Usually the release would be a release from getting so worked up, but this was a little painful and his body was just craving more. Dean took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. A large wet spot had shown up on his jeans and he slumped his shoulders.

                "Dammit, Cas. Stop it!" Dean began to straighten up.

                Cas was frustrated. Why didn't it seem to be working? Maybe he was hurting Dean instead? Cas felt sick at the thought and he suddenly pinned Dean to the ground on his back.

                "What the hell, Cas? Get off!" Dean looked annoyed.

                Cas focused and sent nothing but pleasant vibes through his grace into Dean. What he got in response was exactly what he wanted.

                Dean wriggled underneath Cas as he closed his eyes and fell surrender to the familiar heat building up in his body. He instinctively bucked up against Cas, desperate for some friction. Dean noticed this one was slower, were as the other ones were harsh and quick. This one felt slow and he was slowly building, getting even higher than he thought possible. The words tumbled out of his lips before he realized he even said them,

                "Oh, Cas." Dean mumbled.

                Cas' eyes widened as he heard those words and felt Dean hardening up beneath him. Cas knew he was indifferent to sexual orientation, but like when he first watched that porno, he felt his own lap getting hard and felt a need to "take care of it." Cas was confused by this, but he was snatched out of his thoughts as Dean let out a few loud and deep moans as he bucked his hips harder up into Cas. Cas instinctively let out a little more of his grace into Dean, and that sent Dean over the edge. Dean came so hard he let out a loud cry, "Oh fuck, Cas! Oh, Cas. Cas! Cas!"

                Cas widened his eyes as he gently let go of Dean's wrists. Dean lay there on the floor as he took a few deep breaths. Cas heard footsteps and turned his head to see Sam.

                "Uh. What's going on here?" a small smile was on his lips.

                "Fighting""Fighting" Both Dean and Cas told the giant moose.

                Sam shrugged and walked away chuckling.

                Cas waited for Sam to leave as he looked down and gently stroked Dean's face. Dean leaned into the touch and looked up at him with those green eyes.

                "Cas?" Dean quietly asked.

                "Yes, Dean?" Cas replied back.

                "That… was the best experience of my life." Dean halfway closed his eyes, obviously trying to relive the moment.

                Cas couldn't help but give a little smile, "I could tell."

                "Oh, but Cas?" Dean sat up and gently held Cas' face in his hands.

                "Uhm, yes?" Cas stumbled to find words.

                "I'm going to get you back. I give you my word that I will. And you're going to beg me to stop." Dean answered with a smile.

                Cas rolled his eyes, "Dean, you won't torture me. I know you won't willingly hurt me."

                Dean smiled even bigger, "Oh no.. I won't be hurting you."

                Cas looked down at him, confused, "You won't hurt me, yet I'll be begging you to stop? How?"

                Dean smiled and leaned to Cas' ear and whispered, "You're the baby sitter. I'm the pizza man."

                Cas turned a deep shade of red as he pulled back and saw Dean smiling. Cas couldn't help but fear what Dean had in store for him, but part of him was excited to accept his punishment as soon as possible, and it only made him harder as he pulled Dean's mouth to his and kissed him deeply and between kisses he gasped out, "I can't wait, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I left you all on a cliffhanger (PLEASE don't hate me!) The next story will leave you shocked and I'm sure you'll be more than happy with the wait :)  
> Don't forget to kudos/comment! Love you all!


End file.
